The New Evil
This is a story made by Mr.invisable it is about Brandex's dad waking up. Story In the Hero Factory, Team Rook, Lightning, Blizzard and Brandex where doing work to see how meny villains are their to stop, but one of Crailer's Experaments went wrong and it oppened a door to another dimension. What came out of that was a villain a big one, it hade lots of power and it said "Thanks for letting me out. Are Brandex and Blizzard? So nice to you again." Blizzard said sarcastically "Oh joy, your back!" Lightning said to Brandex "Who is this joker?" Brandex replied "My dad, I thoult that he was stuck where he belong." Rook said "I hope theirs a way to stop him then." Brandex said "No, there isn't. I wish there was though." Brandex's father said "Well I'm here to stay... So baw to Garfield Zug, commander of all Demons, king of all Dark Makers." then he took the locator and went out of the hero factory and Lightning said "I'm going to do some reseach." Sheila said "Why? We already know some one that knows Zug." Rook said "Oh right, good thinking Sheila." "If I hat to gest what he was up to? Then I think he might make a army or something." Blizzard said In Makuhero City... Zug is looking around the city looking for something and when he saw a brain he said to himself "Nope, not what I'm looking for but it is a nice creature." then cept looking until he saw a Junk Retriever and turned it evil. Then he went off and find a charecter called Jeeves. Back in the Hero Factory... Blizzard got a new upgrade and said "What's going on with Zug?" Crailer repied "He is with Junk Retrievers. Lightning, go down there and see whats going on." and Lightning went to the Junkyard and he was reported missing for four hours and Crailer asked Team Rook to go to the Junkyard and find him. when they got to the Junkyard they looked everywhere for him, until they sore a secrate lab and went in. When they went in the lab they saw Lightning and he said "Hallo, what are you doing here?" Rook said "We came to look for you and we accidently found this lab. Why is there a lab under the Junkyard anywhey?" Plasma replied "For my reseach. You see both you and Sheila have stranger codes comperd to the reast of the heroes that the Junk Retrievers mimiced and I think that Wolf and Handle might have codes simila. The Chills." Lightning said "And how the..." then Plasma covered Lightning's mouth and said "Junk... How, my junkyard helps with recycling." and he said to Lightning "Don't tell them about the history of Junk Retrievers... Until their ready." Wolf said "So your a scientest? Big dill! Can you tell us about Zug?" Plasma said "Zug, he turned my Junk Retrievers into mindless zombies. The only soldier I have left is Discarded Armor." Discarded Armor said "Yes... And I will help destroy Zug..." Rook said "Do you still have a bone to pick with Brandex?" Discarded Armor said "Yes..." Rook said "Then you are going to hate this. Brandex is on are side now, but he's also now a statue and his father Zug is the real reson that he was evil and he turned all of the Junk Retrievers evil now, ok." Plasma said "Right. Well lets stop Zug now then." then they when to find Zug and when they found him Zug said "Well, Well if it isn't Team Rook." Handle said "Yeah and we are hear to stop you." Zug lathed "Ha ha ha. You, stop me. Ha ha ha." Handle said "At least he's chearful." Back in the Hero Factory... Lightning said "Is there any whey to get back the locator?" Blizzard replied "And to stop Zug." Brandex said "We could always get help. Serandex are you there?" Serandex replied yes and jumpped thrue the window. Brandex said "Serandex can you look for Team Rook, for me?" Blizzard said to Brandex "How is this friend of your?" Brandex replied "My, dourter, why?" Serandex said "Yes well I'm off." then she flou out the window, when she found Team Rook she also sore Zug and sheila said "Serandex, what are you doing hear?" Serandex replied "Saving you, what els." then Team Rook started fighting Zug. At the end of the fight they won and Zug said "Not Bad Rook. But you whould make a nice Dark Maker." Serandex said "In Your Dreams Zug." and she hited him. Zug said "Tell Brandex that he didn't work hard enough and Plasma, you can have his Junk Retrievers back. I have bigger plans." then he went off and Team Rook, Serandex and Plasma went back to the Hero Factory and Jeeves said to Team Rook "Good job kids." Rook said "Who are you?" Jeeves said "I'm Jeeves Hannible from Bata Team." Handle said "Didn't you blow up a Hero Craft?" Jeeves said "No We where Framed, we heard that alot of criminal activiaty where going around here and we came to see what it was. And I also heard that you might be geting a visit by a... Hero." Rook said "What kind of hero?" Jeeves said "I'll give you a clue, she is a bit Sharp." In a labertory far away... Zug is working on a project and said "Soon Team Rook will meet there match." The End. Characteres *Rook *Wolf *Sheila *Handle *Jack Crailer *Jade Statick *James Lightning *Brandex *Kelly Blizzard *Junk Yard Plasma *Garfield Zug *Junk Retrievers (evil forms) *Jeeves Hannibal *Discarded Armor *Serandex